


Caught

by Fandom_junky101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, But she's so good at singing, Embarrassment, Gen, Multi, The OC wants to die, The pack is shook, caught singing, tHIS IS SO SHORT, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Aurora is left at Scott's house while the others went to get food. She decided to start singing her favorite song, Passionfruit by Drake. She doesn't notice the pack had come back and heard her singing.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to use this short video that Jessica Sanchez sang the song as Aurora's voice.
> 
> Credits: https://youtu.be/9RrfDRSN9C4

“See you soon Auri”, my pack members said to me. They were going to get food for us to study at Scott’s house. I decided to stay behind, to get more work done on the questions.

 

“See ya guys” I replied, smiling then went back to studying, hearing the door close. I opened my AP Biology textbook and notebook, beginning to write down notes and questions that I needed to work on. Speaking out loud, I read a few definitions for some vocabulary.

 

_“Cellular respiration is the process that releases energy by breaking down glucose and other food molecules in the presence of oxygen”._

 

_'"Chemiosmosis is the process for synthesizing ATP using the energy of an electrochemical gradient and the ATP synthase enzyme”._

 

_“Convergent evolution is the process by which unrelated organisms independently evolve similarities when adapting to similar environments”._

 

_“Covalent bond is a chemical bond that involves sharing a pair of electrons between atoms in a molecule”_

 

_“Autotrophs are organisms that make their own food”_

 

_“Hybridization is the act of mixing different species or varieties of animals or plants and thus to produce hybrids”_

 

* * *

 

 

After 20 minutes of studying more areas, I decided to take a break. I took my headphones out of my bag and plugged it into my phone. As the screen lit up, I unlocked my phone and went to my playlist. I tapped on “Passionfruit by Drake”, I started to hum the beginning as it started. I put the volume high enough to not hear anything around me. So I began to sing…

 

_Listen_

_Seein' you got ritualistic_

_Plans in my soul of addiction for now_

_'Cause I'm fallin' apart, yeah_

_Tension_

_Between us just like picket fences_

_You got issues that I won't mention for now_

_'Cause we're fallin' apart_

_Passionate from miles away_

_Passive with the things you say_

_Passin' up on my old ways_

_I can't blame you no, no-”_

 

I was about to continue but I looked up and saw the whole pack there in front of me with wide eyes, smiles and their mouths forming an “o”.

 

“U-Uh um...GOTTA BLAST” I yelled, running upstairs to Scott’s room in full speed. I heard several footsteps running behind me, yelling my name. I got up to his room, running inside and trying to close it. But of course, Scott and his big bad True Alpha self, made it before I got the chance. “God damn it” I growled, trying to push the group out. Finally, they got in the room, looking at me while I flashed my blue eyes at them.

 

“GET HER!!!” Stiles yelled, making him and the others run to me. They ended up tackling me onto Scott’s bed.

 

“Get off of me you peasants!!” I yelled at them.

 

“No! Not until you tell us how long you’ve known how to sing!” Lydia yelled, who was on my stomach. Pretty much, Scott and Stiles were holding my legs, Lydia’s on my stomach, holding me down, and Malia and Liam were pinning my arms down.

 

“Why must you do this to your fellow were-coyote?” I innocently asked with a pout.

 

“Not gonna work,” Scott and Stiles said.

 

“Well, it was worth a try” I tried to shrug but was prevented by the two nincompoops on my arms.

 

Sighing with a growl, I decided to just tell them. “Ughhhh fine, I’ll tell you. But let me go first” I say, looking at everyone.

 

“Nope uh uh not gonna happen. How do we know you won’t just run away?” Stiles said

 

I flashed my electric blue eyes at him, making him put his lips in a thin line. “I think we should let her go,” he said with a nervous tone, making me snicker.

 

"Fine” Scott said, letting go of my left leg while everyone let go of my other limbs.

 

“Alright. So I began singing when I was in Freshmen year and my mother’s dying wish was for me to never stop” I said with sad eyes. Everyone looked at me with sad expressions as I put my head down.

 

“We’re sorry Aurora, we didn’t know. Now I know why you would never have brought it up” Scott said, making everyone nod.

 

“Well on the bright side, we brought Mexican,” Liam said with a smile, making everyone look at him with “Are you serious?” faces.

 

I giggled, shaking my head. “It’s alright guys, thank you. And...RACE YA DOWN!!!” I yell, jumping up from Scott’s bed and running out the room. They ran after me, which concluded me into perfectly jumping down the stairs, making everyone look at me.

 

“Cheater!!!” Malia yelled, making me laugh. _Oh, what wonderful friends I had…_ I smiled, thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Her nickname that the pack will call her is Auri. Like saying Ari for "Ariana". She's also a Werecoyote like Malia. 
> 
> ~One last thing, I decided to change the POV to the 1st person instead of 3rd person so you guys can feel like it's you in the story. Also, it's easier to write "I, Me, mine, etc" instead of "Her, she, Genesis" and I keep writing "I" by accident because I'm used to it


End file.
